Lily and Petunia
by wizardfromhogwarts
Summary: This is a short story about Lily and Petunia when they are young children before their falling out. Sorry for changing what actually happened in the last chapter. It's still got the same ideas though. Enjoy!
1. A Bad Night

"Tuney, I'm scared"

I looked at my sister, wrapped tightly in her duvet, sleeping softly and looking relaxed. Her blonde hair was a veil across her face, messed up by sleep. I shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up without startling her.

"Tuney, please, I'm really scared" I called again, my voice shaking and distorted through tears and fright, but loud enough to wake her. She muttered something in her sleep and rolled over, turning away from me.

I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek, muttering an apology for what I was about to do. I started to blow in her ear, gently at first, then more forcefully, sending droplets of saliva into her ear. I heard her groan, and she began to move again, facing me this time.

"Lily" She croaked, her voice heavy with sleep and slight annoyance "what on earth are you doing...and why is my ear all wet?" She sat up, leaning on her elbow, and looked at me grumpily, her eyes half closed from tiredness.

"Tuney, I had a bad dream. A really really bad dream...can I sleep with you tonight?" I never went to my parent's room if I had a bad dream; I always went to my sister's, my Tuney's. I don't know why, but I knew my sister would protect me and look after me from anything, so I trust her with all my heart.

Petunia scooted across the bed, making room for me to get in, and held the duvet up so I could get in.

With a smile, I clambered into bed and hugged my sister. I heard her sigh before she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight to her chest. For a sweet moment, I forgot the bad dream and lost myself in my sister's embrace and the feel of her lips on the top of my head, a silent promise that everything will get better.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream, Lily?" My sister whispered in my ear, startling me slightly from the silence of the night. "Maybe it will help"

Knowing my sister would try and get it out of me either way, I took a deep breath to steady myself and began to tell her of the dream. "I don't know why I dreamt it, but it was really bad" I whispered, barely audible even in the stillness of the room. "I dreamt it was dark, like, _really dark". _I closed my eyes and shuddered lightly at the memory of the heavy, definite darkness. I'm usually happy with the darkness, at ease in it, but this darkness was different. It was suffocating. It was _horrible._ I took a deep breath and continued.

"In the dark, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even see myself, just...nothingness. But in the nothingness was a voice. It was really deep, and sounded like you do when you just get up-" She pushed me slightly in protest, but I carried on anyway. "- and it told me that you were gone and that you were never coming back. And it kept telling me this over and over and over again". At that point, I started to cry again, trying to block out the memory of its voice haunting me in the darkness. My sister held me tighter and whispered in my ear, telling me everything was fine, and that she wasn't going anywhere, ever.

"What did you tell the voice when it told you this?" She pulled away slightly so she could look at me. "I shouted at it to stop, I begged and begged but it wouldn't stop. I started to scream and it still didn't stop. I couldn't do anything and it just carried on, as if it couldn't hear me. Tuney...promise me, pinky promise that you won't leave me? Can we prove the voice wrong?"

At this, she took my hand in hers and linked her little finger around my own, her fingers bigger and stronger than my own. She looked into my eyes, the reflection of my own engraved in hers. She looked at me seriously, and told me sternly. "Lily, I promise to you, I will never leave you. I _pinky promise_ to you".

I grinned for the first time in what felt like a million years, and hugged my sister so tightly she seemed to stop breathing. When I let go, she looked startled and I laughed at her wide eyed expression, and after a few seconds, she laughed with me and soon we got so loud that we heard mum and dad stir.

I stopped laughing dead, and looked at my sister desperately, knowing that dad would make me go back to my own room, or tell me off. She thought for a second and then told me "Get under the bed, quickly!" and with that I scrambled out of her bed and onto the floor, rolling under her bed just when dad opens the door and switches on the light.

"PETUNIA, what on earth are you doing, it's 3am and we are TRYING TO SLEEP!" I felt petunia moving in her bed above me, probably to face my dad sitting up.

"Daddy, I was just thinking of something really funny, and the laughter took over me. I'm sorry, daddy, I will go to sleep now. I didn't mean to wake you". Petunia said in a clear, but small voice.

"Well, just be quiet, Petunia, you could have woken your sister. Goodnight". And with that, he turned and went back into his own room, closing his door firmly. When I was sure he wasn't coming back in, I climbed out from under the bed and stood looking at my sister. She looked upset for a moment, but suddenly smiled at me and put her thumbs up, showing that we fooled dad. I climbed back into her bed and put my back against her chest, so she could wrap her arms around me. She wrapped the duvet around the both of us, keeping away the cold, and protecting us against the dark.

"Lily, you're my best friend, you know that? Never ever forget it. I love you Lily". She said it slowly; as if unsure she should say it.

I took her hand and squeezed it, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I love you too, Tuny. I won't ever forget, because you're my best friend too". And with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my older sister's arms, comforted by the knowledge that my sister would never leave me and warmed by the embrace she holds me in. I slept peacefully, with no dreams, just a calming sleep.


	2. A Happy Day

The next day, I was awoken by my dad knocking on the door. Petunia jumped up and looked desperately at me, but I just stayed in bed telling her with my eyes that it will fine, and dad won't be angry. She sat back down on the bed with me and told dad that he can come in. When dad opened the door, he just chuckled to himself, obviously knowing that I was in here all along and that we hadn't fooled him like we thought. We looked at each other, abashed but happy that he wasn't angry.

"Come on girls, breakfast is ready. And let's pretend last night didn't happen, okay?" We agreed and scrambled out of bed, our hungry stomachs growling in anticipation.

When we got downstairs, we were greeted by our mother, her apron tied around her while she was scrubbing at the dirty dishes by the sink. My dad sat down, opened up the newspaper and took a slice of toast. Petunia and I sat down as well. Petunia poured us our orange juice, and I sorted out our cereal and toast. After that, we both dug in and ate as much as we could. After we had finished breakfast, and helped mum with the washing up, we ran upstairs to get changed.

It was a daily game for us: every morning, we will race upstairs and see who can get changed the fastest. Unfortunately, Petunia always wins, and as a forfeit, I have to make her bed. But I don't mind, because she's my sister and I love her. Because that is what sister's are for.

As it was a Saturday, Petunia and I decided to go out and explore around. We put on our trainers and raced each other outside. The sun was still low in the sky, but the day was already getting warmer. There were the fluffy clouds in the sky, the ones you can make pictures out of. We slowed down to a walk, and she took my hand. We waved to various neighbours as we passed them and just enjoyed the open air. Last night's dream was all but forgotten, and I was just ready to have a good day with my sister.

We went to the park, and she helped me along the monkey bars and we raced each other to the swings. She beat me, of course, so I pushed her on the swings, and higher she went, so high I would swear she was touching the sky. "Higher, Lily!" She would shout, and so I would push her higher. Unfortunately, as she was swinging back towards me, I didn't out my arms out in time, and she knocked me straight of my feet.

The next thing I know, she is bet over me, her face streaming with tears. "Oh, Lily, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay? Oh gosh, I'm so s-so-sorry" By the end of what she was saying, I couldn't make out her words. In all honesty, I wasn't that hurt. I just had a bruised head.

I smiled up at my sister, and sat up. "Tuny, I'm fine, you just came faster than I was expecting. Come on, let's go exploring" And with that, I stood up, a bit wobbly at first, but all together fine, and we walked off together. We came by a lake, and stopped there, searching around the edge for any wildlife. We found fishes, tadpoles and a flock of geese.

"Lily" said my sister, after we spent a long time playing inspectors. "Do you think we should go home?" She looked at me hopefully, but I wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I don't know Tuny, do you want to?" She just smiled and took my hand and we ran to a big patch of grass and lied down on our backs, looking up at the sky. The day was quite hot, and so the grass was nice and dry, but also soft against our backs. We spent about an hour looking at the cloud and just enjoying each other's company. When the sun was directly above us, we decided to go home to have some lunch.

When we got home, my mum was cleaning the house, while my dad had obviously gone to work already. She smiled at us and went to busy herself making us lunch. Petunia and I watched TV. This time, though, I beat her to the remote control, and so I could choose what to watch. Though, I think Tuney let me win.

"Girls, your lunch is ready!" Today, mum sat down with us and ate, and we talked about how each other's day was going. We agreed to help mum with the cleaning, seeming as she seemed quite tired. Petunia washed up the dished, while I dried up and mum put them away. Then, my mum continued to hoover and Petunia and I cleaned our room.

I put my toys in my toy box, and I made my bed. I opened the curtains, and wiped the dust off of my window sill. Personally, I enjoyed cleaning, knowing that in the end, the result will make me feel lighter and happier. I arranged my dolls and teddy's in height order.

By the time we finished, it was about 6 o'clock. Dad arrived home and Petunia and I raced to see him. Obviously, Petunia reached him first, and so dad picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Next was my turn, and he picked me up quickly, so quickly that it startled me a little, and kissed me on the cheek, before putting me back down to greet our mum.

Overall, it was just an average day, but it was days like this that I enjoy the most. I get to spend time with all of my family, and most of all, my sister.

By the time we were ready to go to bed, Petunia kissed me goodnight and retreated into her own room, waiting for our mum to tuck us in. She would always go to Tuny's room first, and I wait eagerly for my turn.

I quickly lied down ready for mum to tuck me in, when I saw her come into my room. She grinned at me and tucked my duvet around me, making a tight barrier against me and the rest of the room.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams" She kissed my forehead, before turning off the light and closing my door, leaving me to drift off to yet another, quiet peaceful sleep.


	3. A little Mystery

The next week went by without any happenings. I got up, had breakfast, got dressed and went to school. I like school, but because my sister is older than me, I hardly ever get to see her there. But that just makes the end of the school day even more special. She is always there, waiting for me to come out of school, and we will walk home together.

The next thing I knew, it was Friday, and as the final bell rang to mark the end of school, I packed up my bag and headed out to meet my sister. Like normal, she stands there with one or two friends, laughing and joking with them. She looks over to me and waves me over and bids her farewell to her friends.

"Good day?" She asked happily, obviously happy it was the start of the weekend. It was our most favourite time of the week, because we knew we had two full days that we could spend together fully.

"Yeah, it was good. I drew a picture, want to see it?" I had just had an art lesson, and we had to draw a picture of our most favourite person and our most favourite place. Naturally, I drew my sister and myself down by the lake we had visited. I drew the clouds and the grass and I drew the creatures that we had found.

She took the picture from me and looked at it for a few moments before turning to me with a smile. "Is that me and you?" I told her it was and with that she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Lily, this is amazing. I'll keep it forever, I promise" She told me sincerely. She said it with such conviction that I just had to believe her. I grinned at her and we continued to walk home.

By the time we got home, it had started to rain, so we raced each other to the front door. Petunia put the key in the lock and we ran inside, away from the sudden wetness.

"We're home, mum!" We both shouted before we bolted upstairs to drop off our bags and get changed from our school clothes. Once I had done that, I went over to my window and looked out to see heavy rain and dark clouds. I always enjoyed the rain, the noise it makes when it hits the window, and the way it looks when it hits the ground. It's a relaxing kind of weather, as if washing away all the bad things that have happened.

I sat down on the floor and began to play with my toys. I can easily make up little stories and adventures and soon I was lost in a different world with monsters being defeated by the good people. I was so lost in it that I didn't hear my sister come in and sit down with me. She smiled when I looked up and picked up a toy and joined in with me. The best thing about her is I don't have to beg for her to play with me; she enjoys it just as much as I do.

We played for what seemed like hours until we heard the front door opening and closing and hearing our father's distinctive voice travel through the house announcing that he is home.

Me and Petunia looked at each other, grinned, and raced one another downstairs. Believe it or not, I actually beat Petunia this time, and so I got the first kiss and hug off of dad. Petunia didn't complain, she just accepted her defeat graciously. I admired my sister for that.

After the hugs and kisses, mum called for us for dinner, and so we all moved into the kitchen, eagerly awaiting our dinner.

My mum is the best cook, and so we never had a rubbish meal. Today, we had a roast dinner, with roast chicken. We tucked in straight away, enjoying the flavour and satisfying our hunger.

"Lily, pass me the gravy please". I looked up to see my father smiling across at me, hand extended slightly waiting for the gravy.

I reached across to the gravy, but without even touching it, it moved over to my dad. I froze, not knowing what had just happened. My parents just shrugged it off, obviously not properly seeing what had happened, but Petunia looked over at me, he mouth hanging open in horror at what I had just done.

I just smiled and shrugged it off, silently praying that she will just forget what I had just done. She tapped my leg under the table, a sign that says she won't forget about it and she will talk to me later whether I like it or not.

We finished our dinners quickly, and we all went to help with the washing up while mum went to have a relaxing bath. As my father went into the lounge to watch TV, I went upstairs, knowing I shouldn't delay the inevitable questioning of my sister.

The thing is, these things happen quite often. I'm able to move things sometimes without touching them, or make things disappear. I don't ever mean to do these, and I can't do them from will. It just happens. And I hate it because I know it makes me different.

Once I got upstairs, I went into my room. I didn't have to wait long before I heard my sister come in, closing the door behind her. She stood across from me, arms folded with a serious expression on her face.

"Lily, how did you do that?" She asked straight away, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what Lily, you made the gravy boat move, and you didn't even touch it. How did you do it?"

I sighed. There was no point lying to my sister, she was clever. She would know if I was trying to cover up the truth, so instead I decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know, Tuney, honestly, I don't. It just happened. Please don't tell mum and dad". I started to cry at this point, knowing my sister disapproved of what happened. I hate it when my sister gets upset with me, and so it hurts to know she thinks of me differently now.

"Look, Lily, what happened wasn't normal. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but just try and not do it again. It's...weird Lily. It's almost as if it's...well, magic". She smiled at me, showing me that I was forgiven and she came over to hug me, whispering in my ear that it's okay, and that everything will be fine.

That night, I slept in my own bed, just listening to the sound of the rain, pattering against my window. My mum tucked me in as usual, and turned off the light.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard my door opening. "Lily?"

It was my sister. She crept across the room until she was standing beside my bed. She bent down and shook me slightly, not knowing that I was awake.

"Lily, can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Sure you can" I replied, and with that, I scooted across, making room for her in bed. I put my arms around her, like she did with me. I tucked the quilt around us both and kissed my sister on the cheek before closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

That night I dreamt of the rain and my sister being trapped outside and not being able to get in. I couldn't open the doors or any of the windows. We were separated- me being in the protection of my own home, with warmth and my family, and Petunia being locked outside in the cold, with no one.

I didn't tell Petunia of that dream; I think she had enough on her mind without me having to worry her any further. And besides, it was just a dream. Just a really bad dream.


	4. The Special Boy

The following weeks were uneventful. No more mysterious things happened, and soon I found myself forgetting what had happened and carrying on with life as normal. Petunia even came around after a week of avoiding me, and we started to play together again.

One Saturday afternoon, Petunia and I decided to go back down to the lake that we went to a while ago, to do some more exploring. It was still a little bit awkward between us, but we tried to carry on as normal as possible.

So we walked down to the lake. It was a sunny day, with barely a cloud in the sky. The weather was warm, so I took off my jumper and tied it round my waist, and shortly after, Petunia copied me.

"You know, Lily, I haven't forgotten what you did" She told me suddenly, breaking the good mood.

"I know, Tuney, but it hasn't happened since, so it doesn't matter" I retorted, getting a bit frustrated with her. I rarely get annoyed with my sister, and she rarely gets annoyed with me, but honestly, it was just a silly little thing that is causing such big problems for our relationship. I just want my sister back, like I had her before.

"Of course it matters! You shouldn't be able to do that, it's...freaky, Lily" She was getting redder in the face, obviously angry at my lack of interest at what was wrong with me. Because, in all honesty, the way she is acting, it's making me feel that there is something wrong with me, that i'm this weird little girl that does weird things with no explanation. I know it isn't her fault, but it's starting to hurt, her judging me so badly.

"Let's just go exploring, Tuney, please. Let's just forget for a while" She looked at me, and the redness faded and her expression softened. She took my hand and smiled. "Sure thing, Lily. I'm...I'm sorry". I squeezed her hand and we ran the rest of the way to the lake, racing each other, because that is what we do, and she always wins.

When we got there, we went into play mode, and we became detectives, solving the disappearance of a young lady that might have been taken by a monster. We searched around the lake for clues, looking for any life forms that could have taken her. We looked for footprints and evidence, and soon, we had completely forgotten our argument and we fell into our familiar routine of playing together.

However, this was short lasted.

When Petunia was searching in the nearby woods, I was by the water, looking in to see for any fish. When I was looking in, the water seemed to glisten, to sparkle, as if someone had put in a million tiny diamonds into the lake. Transfixed, I touched the water with my finger, wanting to feel the water. As soon as I touched the water, the water rippled and started to vibrate. Soon, the whole lake was vibrating and the site was magnificent.

The shock of it took my breath away and I laughed at the wonder of it.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

At the sound of the voice, I quickly snatched my finger away, and spun around. The voice was not my sisters, but that of a young boy's. He was standing not too far away from me, his eyes wide as if excited. He looked about the same age as me, and his black hair hung to near his shoulders, and it glistened in the sunlight, like black silk. He was smiling at me, in a friendly way, not seeming to be frightened at what he just saw.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked with a shaking voice. I suddenly felt scared and vulnerable, and like always, I longed for my sister to return to me, to save me and protect me.

"My name is Severus. And you are?" He spoke in a polite voice, but a clever one. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be playing around with his sibling, enjoying life. He looked like he pondered over it, looking for real mysteries to discover.

"Lily. I'm Lily. And my sister is going to be back in a minute, so I would go if I were you" I didn't want to sound mean, even though he was scaring me. I found myself wondering about him, about his life. But he still scared me, and he made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not scared of a muggle, Lily. I'm not scared of a _normal _person. You can do things, can't you? Make things happen with no explanation. I can do it too, but I control myself now. You're special, Lily". I was taken aback. _How could he know?_ I mean sure, he saw the whole lake thing, but he can't know that things like that has happened before. And what was it he called my sister? A muggle. What was that?

"Listen, Severus, I don't know who you are, but you are wrong. Wrong! My sister will hurt you if you don't go away RIGHT NOW!" I started to shout because he was scaring me, but also so my sister could hopefully hear me. "Lily, I'm sorry. But it's a good thing, being special. You're like me. Let me show you."

He turned away from me, towards the lake. I looked at the lake as well, curious to what he was about to do.

For a minute, nothing happened, but then I gasped. Suddenly, the lake was filled with water lilies, floating on the water surface. I turned to face him, wondering how he had done it.

He turned to me, and smiled. "See, I shouldn't have done that, but it's okay. I'm like you, Lily. We're special. We just can't tell anybody".

My sister returned at that point and ran straight over to me. "Are you okay Lily, what happened?" I look past her, to the boy. He looked lonely, over by the woods edge. He looked different, now my sister was here. He seemed to have shrunk, not looking like the comfortable boy whom I suddenly trusted. Because he showed that yes, I am different, but he made me feel like it was a good thing, like I wasn't weird. Just special.

"Tuney, I'm fine. Honestly. This is Severus" My sister turned around and stared at him, and he stared right back.

"I saw what he did, with the lake. I heard what he said" She turned to me again, suddenly angry. "Don't you dare talk to him. It's...It's not right, Lily. What he did. Let's go home" With that she grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from the lake, away from Severus.

"No! Stop it Tuney. Let-me-GO!" I yanked my arm out of her grip and ran over to the boy, standing a few feet away from him. "He's like me, Tuney, and you don't like it. Well, I can't help that".

You're a freak, Lily. You are both FREAKS!" She spun on her heel and ran away from us, ran away from me, leaving me with Severus. Leaving him to tell me all about me, about what I am and how my life is going to be different from the muggle's.

In later years, I will look back on those days, the days I spent with my sister by the lake. Because after the day she left me with Severus, we never raced each other again. We never played detectives. We never even found out whether that monster stole the lady.

Severus and I became great friends. He filled the space that my sister left.

After that day, she never walked home with me, never held my hand. She would look at me with such distaste, it made me feel sick. But I don't blame her, because she is my sister, and I love her so much.


End file.
